Question: Solve for $x$ : $2x = 4$
Divide both sides by $2$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{2x}}{2}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{4}}{2}} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{\cancel{2}x}{\cancel{2}} = 2$ $x = 2$